iLAX
by seddie4thewin
Summary: A girl leaves L.A. to reunite with a long lost love. Of Course it's Seddie! Based on a song about L.A. International Airport.


**I came across an old song (L.A. International Airport) online the other week and have listened to it several times since. Before long, this idea was born. I guess because of Sam living in L.A. Anyway, if anyone likes nostalgia, there are some cool old pictures **** on Youtube, ****set to a slide show while the song plays. Back in the heyday of air travel, before you had to take your shoes off to board a plane and couldn't even take a candy bar or a bottle of soda along.**

**The first part of this is light on talking, and follows the song, but the dialog will pick up once another major character gets involved. And of course it goes waaay beyond the story told in the song just because I wanted to write a Seddie reunion scene. **

**All in Sam's POV:**

I can't believe this is happening to me. He's been the only reason I stayed in California the last few years. After Cat got her break in show business, I tried finding another room mate. And I went through a string of them. There was Kathy, Alicia, Michele, Alana and the one who only lasted two days, Faith. Not that I really wanted to have to put up with another annoying (hey, Cat could be a handful sometimes) gal, but rent isn't cheap and Mama needs a little extra money for ham and bacon.

Some of those girls weren't too bad but a couple of them were total nut jobs. And I'm pretty sure that one chick was a literal whore. Like, an actual honest to goodness, fifty bucks for a hummer, whore. After too many failed attempts, I just gave up and found a second job so I could simply pay the rent on my own. That was three years ago.

A couple of months later I met him. He came into the coffee shop where I was working on weekends and wrote his number on the credit card slip. Normally that would have earned a guy a kick to the shins but I was on probation with my boss for calling that one customer a douche nozzle for the way he was taking to one of the other baristas.

Anyway, the guy was kind of cute and I hadn't been on a decent date in, like, a year so I decided to give him a call. Actually it was more desperation than his looks, if I think about it. Sure, he was a little old for me, but age is just a number and he seemed cool. He lived pretty close by to Cat's and my old place and we went out a few times and then lost touch for about six months. When he called me up out of the blue that one weekend, he told me he had been out of the area with work for a while. Liar. I believed him and we started hanging out again. It took me a while before I felt comfortable enough to get physical. I never trusted easily and the only other guy I was ever intimate with was Freddie, but that was years ago and I hadn't heard from him in so long, I was determined to move on with my life. Before long, I had given up my own place and moved in with him.

Now here I am, standing quietly in the front hall of his apartment building to stay out of the rain. The dick weed didn't even have the decency to break it off with me in person. He's already been away for a couple of weeks and he called and told me that I should just move out while he was gone, because he wasn't coming back. He must have felt like confessing, either that or his wife found out about me and threatened him with divorce. Turns out he had a family in Houston with kids and everything. Now looking back it's obvious he didn't love me. He was just using me. I was the girl seventeen years younger that he saw as an easy mark. I was here for convenience to warm his bed when he was in L.A., nothing more. I was basically his mid-life crisis. A young blonde with a nice rack who fulfilled his forty-something fantasy.

His call was after ten last night, at first I was too shocked to move off the couch, but then I shook from fear, where was I going to go? I got my stuff packed up and there wasn't much left. I gave up most of my things when I gave up my own apartment and moved in here. Let's just say he's gonna have a shock when he doesn't get his security deposit back after what I did to this place.

The cab should be here soon, when I called they said it would be here in less than an hour and it's already been 45 minutes. God, I wish I still had my bike. But he said he didn't think it was safe for a girl to be riding a motorcycle around Los Angeles and like an idiot, I fell for his 'concern' for me and went and sold it. At least I got a good price out of it. Luckily I stashed that cash in case I ever needed it because now I need it.

Before long, I see the cab and as it comes around the corner and I head out the door. It pulls into the curb he hits the horn. Like the girl carrying three bags isn't who he's here for. I'm sure the neighbors really appreciate that ruckus before daybreak. It's not even six a.m. and I'm preparing to leave the city I've known as home for almost seven years.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver says with a thick accent that I can't place as he helps me toss my bags in the trunk.

"Airport. LAX." I mumble and climb in the back seat before I get any wetter.

'Which airline?" The man asks after he shuts his own door and puts the car in drive. God, I hope he's not a talker.

"Delta." I respond and stare out the window.

The man takes the hint that I don't want to talk and shuts up. The ride is quiet and I'd have been there an hour earlier if there wouldn't have been that big wreck on the highway. We got stuck driving past all the theaters downtown and those two women fighting over a parking spot right out in traffic. I swear we hit every one of the hundred lights between Venice Beach and the airport on red. Getting here has taken forever.

At this time of day the airport is packed. Maybe I should have waited and left after lunch but I just wanted to get this over with. The line to the ticket desk is endless Look at all the other people zipping around trying to get to where they need to be. Or waiting in this stupid endless line like I am.

There go a group of airline workers. Man, could the skirt on those flight attendants get any shorter. I swear if she sneezes someone's getting a show. And check this out, an old hippie, probably older than my mom. Gheesh he saw me looking at him, I swear I'm not interested in a love-in, dude. It's kind of hard not to notice a sixty year old man with more hair on his chin than on his head, wearing a leather shirt. Seriously!

People's attention is drawn to a pretty, young woman and her entourage slipping through the VIP line. I hear one of the nearby passengers ask about where she's heading.

"Naples and then onto Rome to start her tour." One of the paparazzi guys responds before he snaps a picture. She reminds me of Cat, young and following her dreams. I just hope what I'm about to do doesn't turn into a nightmare.

Carly's talked about going to Naples with her dad, so it must be close to Italy somewhere. I don't know. Maybe I should have paid more attention in Social Studies.

And another VIP, looks like some kind of official, he's speaking French to his assistant, at least I think it's French . Maybe he's a diplomat or something. He's got a case handcuffed to his wrist. I thought that was only in the spy movies.

There's a bunch of college students, two girls and guy. That looks familiar. Obviously they're all in school together they all have UCLA shirts and jackets and the way they are acting they're an inseparable trio. I remember when Freddie, Carly and I were like that. But then my life went to shit. Carly moved to Europe, I left for L.A. and even though Freddie and I tried the long distance thing for a while, we just couldn't make it work. How stupid was I to not try harder.

Freddie. God how I wish I wouldn't have left him walk out of my life. He was gone for so long, clear on the other side of the country and then after college, he tried to get back in touch with me. He even came to L.A. to visit, but I was already seeing that jerk and I didn't really want to leave California back then. But we've kept in touch, just as friends.

Now, I'm good with Seattle for the rest of my life as long as it gets me out of here. And poor Freddie. He's got worse luck than me with romance. The last girl, hell I don't even remember her name, Katelyn I think, maybe. Something like that. She screwed him over big time, stole one of his credit cards and ran up bills then cheated on him with some guy that runs a bowling alley. Chick sounded like a twenty five year old version of my mom.

After another hour in line, I finally got a ticket to Seattle. Fortunately it was cheaper than I thought. Unfortunately, the plane doesn't leave for over three more hours. So, I guess I'm stuck just sitting around here outside Skybanks like I have been since I made it through security.

There goes the sky cap with a cart full of luggage. Hey, that's mine. Right on top. A soft sigh escapes my lips, maybe instead of A coffee shop, I need to hit a bar. It's not even noon and I'm thinking about a drink. I'm turning into Pam Puckett. At least those lounges are dark and quiet, maybe if I go in there I can get some rest. Not like I slept that well last night and I was up way too early. Trouble is as soon as I close my eyes all I see is that asshole's face and I think about how he's been making a fool out of me for so long.

'I will not cry. I will not cry.' I keep repeating to myself as I bite my lower lip so hard I can taste blood. Pucketts don't cry about men.

I finally got on board the plane. God only knows why they're using such a big plane between L.A. and Seattle. It's probably continuing on from there to China or somewhere. The flight crew went through their safety lesson and the pilot has come on to tell us we'll be taking off shortly. Why do all those guys always sound the same?

The plane finally moved away from the gate but now it's sitting out here waiting where it's been forever. It's such a cloudy day, I won't be able to see anything once we take off. Not even one last glimpse of L.A. before I'm gone forever. Finally, we're moving again and picking up speed. I have a seat right behind the wing and I can look out across this expanse of silver metal and see the clouds roll by as we ascend into them.

When I was a kid, I remember going to the airport with my parents, that was back before they got divorced. Melanie and I would stand at the windows and watch the planes take off and we'd always wait until my dad's flight was in the air before we'd go back home. We'd watch those long white trails behind the plane. It was like the plane was waving goodbye until it was out of sight. I always hated that part, watching him leave. Somehow I guess I knew that someday he'd leave and never come back. Now I'm the one leaving for good.

An hour later, they served the 'meal'. And I say that with sarcasm. Man, what a mess that was. I swear I've seen bigger portions in a MacRonald's Cheery Meal. And if that was supposed to be meatloaf, I wonder how blind the guy was who made it. I wish I could have taken the overnight flight, first class, like that time we went to Japan for the iWeb Awards. We weren't old enough to drink, but I remember seeing the champagne and the fancy food. That was great, but then again my life was pretty good back then. I need to call Carly.

Maybe if I had more food, I wouldn't feel like bawling my eyes out. But I shouldn't be sad, every mile closer to Seattle is another mile closer to the one person on the face of this planet that I could always count on. The one person who I know truly loves me, at least I hope he still does. Oh God, what am I going to do if I get there and he's moved on. Or worse, doesn't want anything to do with me.

I've got to quit thinking about it. Every time I do I want to bawl and I just need to keep a stiff upper lip. I'm Sam Puckett I can't go breaking down in front of all these strangers on this plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just received word that we are cleared to approach Seattle-Tacoma airport. We should be on the ground and pulling up to the gate in about fifteen minutes. Weather in Seattle today is cloudy and 63 degrees with a light northwest breeze. On behalf of the flight crew, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for flying with us today and remind you that when your plans call for air travel to please think of us at Delta."

* * *

It's another forty-five minutes before the plane lands and I'm able to get through all these other people gathering up their carry on bags and kids and make it into the terminal. I guess the first matter of business should be to see if I can get a ride or I have to find a cab. Then I can worry about my luggage. And if all works out the way I'm hoping, I won't have to worry about a hotel. I pull out my phone and turn it on.

After three rings, I hear a familiar voice. One I've been hurting for. A voice that to this day still makes me weak in the knees. Thank goodness he still has the same phone number.

"Sam?" He sounds pretty surprised to see my name on his caller I.D. We haven't talked in months. "Is that really you?"

"Hey Benson. Whatcha doin'?" I try to sound like my old self, not a broken shell of a girl. Somehow, I feel he can see through my ruse. Freddie always could read me like a book, even if he hasn't seen my face in almost two years, other than snap-chat.

"Um, I'm just getting ready to leave work." He replies. "But I can talk. Hey, is everything alright?"

"So you're almost done with work for the day? Jesus, what time do you start in the morning?" I ask to avoid his question. "I was just wandering, you maybe feel like taking a drive down to the airport?"

"I, um, yeah sure, I guess. My office isn't that far away." He stammers. "Why?" The poor guy is very frickin' confused so I clear things up a bit.

"Cause I need a ride ya nub. Can you come get me? I'm at baggage claim. Delta airlines."

"You need a ride? You're at Sea-Tac? Wait, are you seriously in town? What are you doing here? When did you get in?"

"What are you a game show host or something all of a sudden, asking all these questions?" I crack. "Yes, I'm in town. I'll fill you on all the details later. My flight just landed and I need a ride. Can you help me out? Please, Freddie."

I know his radar's on now. He's not used to hearing me say the word please. "Uh, sure Sam. I can be there in like, fifteen minutes. Wait, where are you staying? Have you talked to your mom? You told me last time we talked she had the house up for sale. But that was months ago. Are you here to help her pack stuff up?"

"Ugh, here we go with all the questions again. I actually haven't talked to my mom in a while. Last time I did, she was in Kentucky or some chiz. See the thing is, um, I was hoping you maybe could put me up for a little bit. Just temporary. I swear."

"Yeah. Sure. Anytime, Sam. But what are you doing here?" God, here he goes with the inquisition.

"I came to see this nub I used to know. But he's a really annoying pain in the ass and he asks too many questions. Can we just get into all that later? Now hurry up and get your nerdy butt down here, don't keep mama waiting. I'm starving. You know what they call a meal on an airplane?" I try to be gruff but my shell is cracking with every word I hear of his voice.

"You, um wanna stop for something to eat then?" He asks kinda shy. Like he's asking me out on a dinner date? "I worked through lunch today. I'm starving too."

"As long as it involves a nice, big medium-rare steak or about a half a pig worth of ribs."

"I know the perfect place." I can hear the smirk in his voice. "You'll love it."

"Alright. Bring your wallet. See ya soon, Fredface." I crack and get ready to end the call.

"OK. Bye, Sam." Before we hang up, I hear one more thing. "I missed you."

With that, the tears break loose. I made it this far without crying and now here I am bawling so hard I can't see. That damn nub. He always could make me more emotional than anyone else I've ever met. I've got to pull myself together before he gets here. Once I can see straight, I'll try to get my luggage, maybe if I just sit down for a minute or two, I can compose myself. I missed him so much and I was so foolish to take up with an older guy that always acted like he was above me. If I would have just got back with Freddie after he graduated, we'd probably be married by now.

After grabbing my bags, I made my way to the ladies room and tried to clean myself up a bit after a quick wazz. I stare at myself in the mirror for a few seconds and try to touch up the little makeup I'm wearing. I don't want to look like a raccoon the first time Freddie sees me personally in years. There's a middle aged woman next to me drying her hands and she shoots me a smile.

"How long have you been away?" She asks.

"Huh?" I glance around quickly, not even sure if she's talking to me. "Me?"

"You look like you're anxious to see someone you haven't seen in a while. Been away at school or something? You look like about the same age as my grand daughter. She just graduated from college."

"Uh, no. I'm not really college material. Just been too long since I've seen him. We were best friends growing up." For whatever reason I feel it's necessary to spill my guts to this complete stranger. "Way too long since I've seen him. I just hope he . . . " I don't know what I hope, that he's not totally pissed at me, that he remembers me, that he's still single, that he's been waiting for me, that he'll let me back into his life.

"He will, sweetie. He will." The woman smiles and walks toward the door.

"Wait. How do you know?" What the chiz, is this woman psychic or something?

"Faith, pure faith." She answers without ever looking around before walking out the door. "It's the very foundation of love. And it's something you have in him."

I leave the ladies room and try to find her, I've got to talk to this woman some more, but I can't see her anywhere. That was so weird. Was she even real? As I'm looking around the baggage claim area, I see a man walk through the door. He's a little taller than I remember, and definitely more filled out. And, oh my God, he has just a sexy amount of facial hair. I can feel myself getting turned on just looking at him. I start to walk fast in his direction and he spots me and heads toward me, almost running. Of course, I don't look much different other than my hair is a bit shorter.

Next thing I knew his arms were around me and I drop all my things so I can stretch up to press my lips to his. Even though it was a pretty generic, run of the mill kiss, I felt the sparks I hadn't felt in years. All those kisses we shared over the years flooded my memories. Our first kiss so many years ago on the fire escape, the time when he came to see me in the mental ward and kissed me, our heated make out sessions when we dated in high school, that time he came to visit me in Venice and ended up getting chewed up by those damn tuna fish, our 'date' afterwards when we gave each other our virginity, the last time we kissed and made love when I was home for a visit that one summer before I met the jerk.

"Sam, I . . . my God, I missed you." Before he says another word, he leans down and kisses me again. This time it isn't so mundane, he kisses me hard and lustful. My knees go weak and my nether regions burn with desire. Tongues meet and I end up wrapping my arms and legs completely around him. We stood there making out in the airport for so long it's a wonder someone didn't call the cops.

"I know, Freddie. I missed you too." I pant when we finally part and my feet go back to the floor. "God, you look good."

"Thanks, you too. Let's get out of here." He suggests and grabs my hand after slinging my backpack on one shoulder and picking up my biggest suitcase in his other. I see he still can't keep his eyes off my chest.

I took my other bag in my free hand and wheeled it behind us as we walked out of the terminal like it was only two weeks since we last saw each other. I almost think he has the same thing in mind that I do, and it definitely involves a bed and not a lot of sleeping. "I still want to stop to eat. OK?"

"Of course, Princess Puckett." He replies as he opens the trunk of the car and begins putting my things in.

"But afterwards, we can pick up where we just left off." I smirk and lean up to kiss him gently again. "Gotta say, I like the new look. A bit scratchy in the kiss department, but I like it."

"You want me to shave?" He asks. "You know, cause, I can if it's too, um, scratchy on your lips."

"Oh, God no. It looks to good to shave off." I reply kind of seductively and touch his cheek. "I'll get used to it. I just never kissed a guy with facial hair before."

Being the gentleman he is, he opens my door and holds it while I get in the car. This makes me blush. He's the only person who has ever made me feel this way.

Before long, we're speeding away from the airport and he reaches over and takes my hand.

"So I'm guessing by the reception I just got that you're single. Or you've suddenly turned into a cheating douche bag." I smirk.

"Single and not loving it." He replies. "I told you about the chiz that Holly girl pulled with my credit card. Broke up with her and haven't dated since."

"Maybe I should have a little conversation with this chick, you know introduce my fist to her face."

"Not necessary, Sam. Besides I don't want to see you in jail before we get reacquainted. So how about you?"

"No I don't want to end up in the joint either. I haven't had any issues since I left Seattle senior year. I guess living with Cat and all, I kind of cleaned up my act."

"That's good, but not what I meant." He chuckles. "Are you single? Last time I was in L.A., you were with what's his name, you've not said anything about anyone lately."

"Um, yeah. Turns out he had a whole other family in Texas or some chiz. I was his side piece, I guess." What I can't bring myself to admit is that I just found out about it a couple of days ago. I feel like such a dumb ass.

"Ouch. That's rough." He gives me a half smile and pulls into the parking lot of a western themed looking restaurant. "Here we are. You ready for the biggest, juiciest steak you've ever seen?"

"We have met, right. When isn't mama ready for a steak?" I lean over and kiss him again, this time just a light peck after he shuts off his car.

Luckily, it's still early enough that the place isn't busy and by the time we polish off the bucket of ribs I ordered for an appetizer, our meals are ready.

"Good gravy, look at this thing, it needs it's own zip code it's so big." I look at that big, beautiful piece of meat with lust in my eyes.

"Told you." He replies.

With nearly all of my steak in my belly, I'm starting to get full, but I can't put down my fork. Freddie is done with his food, but he didn't order quite as much as me. Even though I gave him the broccoli that came with my meal.

"So. Um, I guess on the way back to my place, we'll need to stop around my mom's."

"God, seriously? Why? No offense, but I'd really rather not be subjected to Marissa's special brand of crazy before I've been back in town for three hours."

"Well, I only have one bedroom. Bu- but my mom has lots of spare blankets and stuff. I'll just grab some stuff so I can sleep on my couch." He sounds sort of nervous for whatever reason. Like he's on a first date with someone he barely knows.

"Orrr, we could just go back to your place, not worry about the sofa and you could call off work tomorrow."

"I, uh, guess it would be alright. Hey, you're right, it's not like we're strangers or anything. I mean, we're both adults. But why do I need to take off work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're adults. Consenting adults." I wiggle my eyebrows. "Very consenting. And I have a feeling you're not going to be getting much sleep tonight so you might need to sleep in tomorrow morning. Sounds like you have to start pretty early."

I know he's a little confused before it sinks in "Oh. OH!" He gives me a cocky grin. "I think I could use a personal day."


End file.
